


New Year's Kiss

by Jacksonofabitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, New Years, kiss, theyre third years now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonofabitch/pseuds/Jacksonofabitch
Summary: The new year is a clean slate. Start off right with some new love





	New Year's Kiss

“Two minutes guys!” Yachi announced as she went around, handing out the fancy glasses filled with sparkling water. The team cheered from where they were gathered around the TV or near the patio watching some of the responsible upper-classman set off a few small fireworks.

“The party’s going well,” Hinata said as he took one. He was standing off to the side of the main group by himself. “Well done, Yachi.”

The blonde manager beamed at him. “Thanks! Though I can’t really claim all the credit. Mitsuki really helped out.” Her gaze found the younger girl as she sat talking with the other third years. “She’s going to be a great manager once we all retire.”

“She had a good teacher.”

Yachi laughed at the compliment before wandering away to offer drinks to other people. Kageyama wandered over his own drink in his hand. “Hey.”

“Hey, Yama-Yama. Where’ve you been? Hiding in a corner so no one talks to you?”

“Shut up.” Kageyama pouted, looking at the team that was gathered in the room. “You’re not talking as much with them either.”

Hinata shrugged, taking a sip of the sparkling water, making a face at the taste. “I have other things on my mind.”

“Nervous about nationals?” Kageyama asked. “We have a good team. We’re going to do even better than last year.”

“Yeah. But I think Yamaguchi is more nervous about it than I am. He took losing at Inter-high hard.” The redhead glanced over where Yamaguchi was standing just outside, a sparkler in hand. “But we are going to do well. I mean, we made it to nationals. I’m not _that_ nervous. Yet.”

Kageyama frowned down at the teen, who was still shorter, though he had grown some since their first year. “What’s bothering you then?”

“Nothing.” Hinata looked at him with wide eyes and Kageyama _would_ have believed it, but he knew Hinata better than anyone else. He’d spent nearly three years watching him and learning to read him. There was _something,_ no matter what Hinata said. “Oh, it’s nearly time.”

The thirty-second countdown had begun on the TV. The team members stepped inside to watch with the others. When it reached the ten-second mark, everyone began counting down along with it, except Hinata, Kageyama noticed.

“Five!”

Hinata took a deep breath in.

“Four!”

He turned towards the tall setter.

“Three!”

“Kageyama,” he said, though he already had his attention.

“Two!”

The redhead reached up and cupped his face with both hands.

“One!”

Hinata pulled Kageyama down, pressing their lips together as fireworks went off all across Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! Naturally, I didn't get the idea for these until it was almost the New Year haha. I'll post a few more after this (hopefully later today when it's still New Years Day)
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> Tumblr: @jacksonofab1tch  
> Instagram: @jacksonofabitch


End file.
